With the advent of distributed computing networks such as the Internet, computer users have become accustomed to visiting and utilizing a wide variety of information sites. Some systems allow one user to invite another user to visit one or more web sites/pages via an electronic mail invitation containing an embedded web site/page link that the second user may select for browsing to the associated web site/page. If the user selects one or more embedded web site links, the user's web browsing application is directed to a web page associated with the selected link.
Hyperlinks to various Internet-based sites can be difficult to remember, particularly when a user deals with many different sites at one time or many web pages within one site. Many users maintain a list of web site/page address shortcuts, but maintaining such a list is time consuming and requires the user to manually add a site/page address to the user's shortcuts list when a new site/page is visited by the user. Moreover, such lists of shortcuts are typically machine-based, so the user does not have access to the list if the user operates from a different computer from which the list was created. Some web browsing applications maintain a history (list) of all sites visited by a user, but such history lists are also machine-based and are not readily accessible by a user operating from a different computer from which the sites were visited.
There is a need for methods and systems for automatically recording shortcuts to desired Internet-based web sites and/or pages where a list of recorded shortcuts is tied to a user's identity so that the list may be accessed from a variety of computers and from a variety of computing locations.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.